Bonded
by SorainaSkye
Summary: C/A- "Silly Cloud, I'm dead, remember?"


Bonded

The sky lay out before them, the clouds drifting slowly above. Her finger pointed toward the sky.

"Look!" She gasped. "That one looks like Cid!"

The man beside her cocked his head to one side. "I'm not sure I see that..."

The woman laughed, shaking her head so that her brown hair bobbed around her. "Look at it- really look at it!" Her finger drew lines in the air, outlining the face she was describing. "See? That could be his cigarette..."

The man's mouth turned up at the corners. "I guess you're right. It does sort of look like Cid. I wouldn't have noticed that."

The woman sighed, shaking her head again, smiling playfully. Her green eyes sparkled. "Cloud, Cloud, Cloud..." She chastised. "You need to look at things in ways that aren't always obvious, look for something unexpected...keep your eyes and your mind open, and you'll be amazed at what you find." Her voice became thoughtful, and she sat up, tucking her knees underneath herself. Her head bent forward, and when she spoke, her voice was quiet.

"I had to look at things that weren't always apparent, when I was with the SHINRA. There was never anything to do, and I was always tired after all the experiments they did to me and my birth-mother...I looked for ways to...distract my mind, when I didn't want to think about what was right in front of me...the situation I was in...the screams my mother made when the tests were at their easiest, and the silence that followed after the most painful..."

Cloud's brows furrowed, and he sat up, frowning, crawling closer to her. "You never said much," He said softly, raising a hand to turn her face towards him. "About when you were with them, when you were little..."

She smiled a little, tilting her head into his palm. "You never asked," she teased. "And it really is...all in the past. Without what happened there, I might never have met you..." She brought her hand up, placing it against his cheek. "But I have no secrets from you. They hurt me. I'm not without sadness for what happened- I'm not perfect after all. But it's over...and through my great sadness...I met you." She leaned forward, wrapping her arms around him, and pressing her head against his heart.

"But these moments with you...they make all that sadness bearable."

Cloud's arms came around her as well. "Thank you for telling me," he said in a low voice, whispering in her ear. "I...I don't have any secrets from you either."

She closed her eyes, smiling and snuggling into his chest. "Mmmm. I'm glad." She paused. "Cloud?"

"...yeah?"

When she spoke again, her voice was so soft he almost didn't hear it.

"I love you..."

Cloud didn't stiffen, but his position changed- he held her tighter, and took a ragged breath. For a moment, he didn't speak, and when he did, he had to try a few times to get his throat to work. "I know..."

She chuckled a little, kissing his chest softly. "Don't be nervous, love. I know how you feel. You said it once."

She can practically hear him blushing. "I thought you were asleep..." he muttered.

She giggled again. "Almost, but I still heard it."

They slipped into a comfortable silence.

"...Aerith?"

She smiled. "Yes, Cloud?"

He paused, and then spoke slowly, quietly. "...Let's get married."

Aerith froze, and then sighed, trying to keep her voice playful. "Silly Cloud...I'm dead, remember?"

Cloud bent his head against her, burying his face in her hair. "I know," he whispered. "As if I could forget. But you're still _here_..." His fingers moved slowly over her shoulders and back. "I can see you and feel you..."

For a moment, she is stunned into silence. Then she sat up, and looked him in the eye. His deep blue gaze stared at her- completely serious, and somewhat nervous.

He sighed, lowering his gaze. "I know, there's no ring...and we can't do it legally, and you can't have Tifa and Yuffie here...or an actual wedding-"

Her hand came up, fingers pressed against his mouth. Her eyes are filled with tears, and flower petals cling to her hair. "I will miss them, but I don't need a real wedding...you're right, let's do it. And," she continued, voice growing softer. "I don't need a ring, I don't."

She reached up, fingers grabbing at the black necklace that is tied around her neck. It slipped off, and she gripped it tightly in both hands, knuckles turning white as she pulled at one end. It broke off with a snap.

"This can be my ring," She said, eyes glowing. "And no matter what happens, no matter how many years pass, it will not leave my finger. And I will still be wearing it, when you die an old man and join us..." She tied it, lifting up her hand, the black string standing out against her pale, almost glowing skin.

Cloud stared at her, eyes wide, almost unable to believe it. Then, he reached for the remains of her necklace with trembling fingers. Slowly, he lowered his gaze, snapping off a bit the appropriate size. "Then this," he said. "Will be my ring. And I..." he cleared his throat, and then spoke in a whisper. "I'll wear it, always."

The rest of the necklace fell from his fingertips, floating gently to the grass.

Aerith gave a small gasp, struck by a sudden thought. "Do you..." she began, smiling, head tilted. "...Cloud Strife take me, Aerith Gainsborough to be your wife, forever and for all time?"

Cloud couldn't help but blush as he whispered: "I do." Then a sudden smile overtook his face, and he spoke louder, voice deep. "And do you...Aerith Gainsborough...take me, Cloud Strife, to be your husband...f-forever," He cleared his throat. "...and for all time...?"

Aerith nodded, blinking back the tears in her eyes, even as they spilled over and dripped gently down her face. "I do..."

His hand lifted hesitantly, gently wiping her tears. She spoke again. "I now pronounce us..."

"Man and wife." Cloud finished, eyes glowing far brighter than any mako could have induced. His voice was a little choked, and he blinked rapidly for a moment. "Aerith...I- I- Iloveyou." He said it in a rush. She threw back her head and laughed, spots of red dancing on her cheeks and happiness shining in her smile. She leaned forward again, pressing her forehead against his, their noses rubbing together.

"Cloud..."

"Yes...?"

She chuckled, closing her eyes. "You may now kiss the bride."

(~(~(~(~(~(~~~~~*~*(~*(~*_fin_


End file.
